Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos
Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos - gra komputerowa z gatunku strategii czasu rzeczywistego, w skrócie znanej jako RTS. Jest trzecią częścią popularnego cyklu Warcraft. Gra osadzona jest w świecie fantasy, jednak tutaj, w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich dwóch części jest jedna spójna fabuła składająca się z prologu i czterech kampanii. Została wyprodukowana i wydana przez firmę Blizzard Entertainment, natomiast światowa premiera miała miejsce 5 lipca 2002 roku. Ta gra łączy w sobie elementy gry strategicznej z RPG, z racji tego iż oprócz dowodzenia armiami gracz kieruje też bohaterami, którzy mogą co prawda zginąć, lecz po swojej śmierci mogą zmartwychwstać w ramach specjalnego ołtarza. Wydana została na platformę PC jako exclusive. Jest to ostatnia gra typu RTS osadzona w świecie Warcrafta. W lipcu 2003 roku miała miejsce premiera dodatku o nazwie Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. W 2018 roku zaś, w ramach corocznych targów BlizzCon - tym razem BlizzCon 2018 - ogłoszono że gra razem z dodatkiem doczeka się remastera. Projekt ten nazwany został Warcraft III: Reforged, a jego premiera nastąpiła 29 stycznia 2020 roku. Historia Przed prologiem Minęło 11 lat od wydarzeń z Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal. Orcza Horda, jaka zaatakowała przeszło 20 lat temu Azeroth przechodząc przez Mroczny Portal została ostatecznie rozbita. W teraźniejszości orkowie są pozbawieni niegdysiejszych sojuszników - Amanowie odwrócili się od nich i kontynuują walkę na własną rękę, gobliny ogłosiły całkowitą neutralność, a czerwone smoki zostały wyzwolone wraz z bitwą o Grim Batol dzięki działaniom Przymierza Lordaeronu, teraz panującego niepodzielnie nad znanym światem. Jednocześnie portal został zamknięty, a los Draenoru jest całkowicie nieznany, podobnie jak Khadgara, Turalyona, Allerii Windrunner i Kurdrana Wildhammera. Po kapitulacji Hordy jednak samo Przymierze stanęło przed dylematem co zrobić z jej żołnierzami, wśród których były też kobiety i dzieci. Burzogród razem z Kul Tirasem oponowali za ich wybiciem, ale Dalaran, Lordaeron i Dzikie Młoty zdecydowali inaczej, postanawiając stworzyć obozy internowania, gdzie orkowie będą żyć po swojemu w zamian za całkowitą demilitaryzację. To ostatecznie doprowadziło do kłótni w rodzinie, jednak ostatecznie zgodzono się na ich budowę w niektórych miejscach, głównie wśród gór Lordaeronu. W międzyczasie zniszczony Alterak stał się strefą podzieloną pomiędzy Lordaeron, a Burzogród. W międzyczasie Kirin Tor - władza dalarańska - odkryła, że zielonoskórzy kiedyś mieli taką samą skórę jak ludzie i zostali spaczeni przez demony. Teraz magokracja szuka lekarstwa na ich klątwę. Jednakże w 18 ADP miało miejsce powstanie w wielu obozach, które zakończyło się odrodzeniem Hordy, tym razem jednak w duchu szamanizmu. Na skutek powstania Przymierze Lordaeronu zostało nieco okrojone, a obozy zostały zniszczone, przez ludzi bądź więzionych tam orków. Wskutek tego Burzogród wystąpił z sojuszu, Gilneas ogłosiło izolację, a Kul Tiras pozostało wyłącznie dla bezpieczeństwa. Quel'Thalas co prawda przestało przynależeć do aliansu. Jest jednak cały czas w koalicji z Lordaeronem, co czyni go jednocześnie sojusznikiem Przymierza. Wichrogród pozostaje obszarem spokojnym, natomiast gnomy z Gnomoreganu - ważny członek sił sprzymierzonych - tajemniczo nie odpowiada na wszelkie próby kontaktu. Tymczasem na czele Hordy stanął młody wódz klanu Mroźnych Wilków znany jako Thrall, co we Wspólnym oznacza Niewolnik. Exodus Hordy Akcja gry zaczyna się 20 lat po tym jak ludzki mag Medivh i orczy czarnoksiężnik Gul'dan otworzyli portal między światem ludzi a orków. Teraz pokonana Orcza Horda prowadzi walkę partyzancką, kryjąc się pośród gór bądź żyjąc pod czujnym ludzkim okiem. Jest jednak jasnym, że era internowania mija bezpowrotnie. Kampania zaczyna się od snu, w którym kruk żywi się na polanie. W pewnym momencie ziemia zaczyna się trząść. Okazuje się że rozpoczął się atak orków. Naprzeciw nim, po drugiej stronie polany stoją żołnierze ludzi. Jest jasnym, że to jest bitwa Hordy z Przymierzem. W ten słoneczny dzień jednak na niebie pojawia się wielki wir, z którego zaczyna padać tajemniczy deszcz meteorów, płonących żółto-zielonym ogniem. Okazuje się, że nie są to skały, lecz infernale - przerażające demony przypominające golemy. W tym momencie sen się kończy, a potem pojawia się jego nowa część. Tajemnicza postać przypominająca człowieka, zakapturzona i trzymająca w prawej dłoni kostur z wizerunkiem orła odwraca się. Stojący w strugach deszczu mówa wskazuje na słuchacza i mówi słowa: Musisz zebrać Hordę i poprowadzić swój lud ku przeznaczeniu. Przerażony ork wybudza się, a z jego okna wśród burzowej pogody wylatuje kruk. Po tym słychać słowa nieznajomego - Odszukaj mnie. Ork wychodzi z domu, dosiadając białego worga. Okazuje się, iż jest nim Thrall, syn Durotana, szaman i Wódz Wojenny Hordy. Dziwi się co to za sen, a kruk odpowiada mu, że nie był to sen, lecz wizja przyszłości. Prosi by go odszukał na drugim końcu przejścia. Szaman, nie wierząc mu i nie mając pewności co do jego intencji, decyduje się wyruszyć. Orcza Horda zbiera się by wyruszyć za Wielkie Morze, lecz tajemniczo gdzieś zniknął Grom Hellscream, stary przyjaciel ojca młodego orka. Równie dziwne jest to, iż zniknął klan Wojennej Pieśni, jedna z największych liczących się sił w odnowionej Hordzie. Niespodziewanie na miejsce przybywają ludzcy emisariusze, którzy wznieśli po drugiej stronie pobliskiej rzeki mały obóz. Wchodząc na zbudowany most posłaniec stwierdza, że orkowie Thralla naruszyli układ o internowaniu i że pojmali paru z nich, w tym jednego z wodzów i jeśli się poddadzą to darują im życie. Wódz Hordy decyduje się uratować pobratymców, jak się okazuje Wojenne Pieśni, w tym samego Groma. Starszy ork wpada na pomysł opuszczenia ziem ludzi - statki ludzi zakotwiczone na brzegu. Horda wyrusza więc z Lordaeronu, a wszystko widzi prorok. Plaga Lordaeronu W momencie opuszczenia Lordaeronu przez Orczą Hordę na terenie Królestwa Lordaeronu wciąż pozostaje kilka z klanów, które nie podążyły za Thrallem. W Stolicy ma miejsce narada w Komnacie Imperialnej, a jej tematem jest sytuacja na północy, którą nawiedziła tajemnicza plaga. Zainteresowany nią dalarański Kirin Tor proponuje kwarantannę, jednak Terenas Menethil - Najwyższy Król Przymierza - zbywa ambasadora magokracji, mówiąc że nie zgodzi się na nic takiego. Niespodziewanie do komnaty wpada kruk, który zmienia się w mężczyznę z laską i zakrytego kapturem z dosyć misternie wykonanym płaszczem. Mówi Terenasowi, że ludzie muszą odejść, inaczej wielki cień zniszczy ich, tak jak zniszczy tą krainę. Początkowo straże chcą go wyprowadzić, ale król każe im przestać, odpowiadając że tak jak wcześniej Lordaeron nie upadł, tak i teraz nie upadnie, gdyż przeciwstawi się mitycznemu zagrożeniu. W odpowiedzi prorok odpowiada, że raz już zawiódł ludzkość i że to się nie powtórzy. Odpowiadając spokojnie wychodzi z komnaty mówiąc, iż jeśli to nie Menethil poprowadzi ludzi za ocean, znajdzie do tej roli kogoś innego. Tymczasem nieopodal Strahnbradu, miasta na południowy zachód od Stolicy położonego w Górach Alteraku działa dwóch paladynów - legenda Drugiej Wojny i Zakonu Srebrnej Dłoni Uther Lightbringer oraz jego uczeń i jednocześnie następca tronu, Arthas Menethil. Dowiadują się, iż miasto zostanie wkrótce zaatakowane przez orków. Paladyni ruszają więc wspomóc obrońców miasta, a na ich czele stoi Arthas. Odkrywają, że zielonoskórzy z klanu Czarnej Skały wzięli w niewolę kilku mieszkańców, a innych zabili dla przykładu. Młody Menethil rozpoczyna więc walkę z orkami, po czym zabija w pojedynku Wodza Łowców Niewolników, z tajemniczych względów czerwonego, a nie takiego jak jego pobratymcy i całkowicie pogrążonego w żądzy zabijania. Mieszkańcy dziękują księciowi i proszą by uratował pozostałych mieszkańców. Niespodziewanie jednak zjawia się rycerz zawiadamiając iż lord Uther oczekuje na jego przybycie. Gdy tylko Arthas dociera okazuje się iż Lightbringer wysłał już dwóch najlepszych żołnierzy z poselstwem do obozowiska Czarnej Skały. Jak się okazuje konie powracają, lecz nie ma jeźdźców. Arthas decyduje się, z rozkazu swojego mentora, przygotować armię która wyruszy zniszczyć wroga. Nakazuje on budowę koszar i kilku farm, by rozpocząć przygotowania do walki z orkami, których mistrz ostrzy już rozpoczął rytuał poświęcenia ich dusz na rzecz demonicznych władców. Paladyn rusza na wroga i niszczy obóz, uwalniając ludzi. Uther gratuluje mu sukcesu w postaci ratunku cywili, a także zgładzenia orczych najeźdźców. Targają nim jednak wątpliwości, gdy zdaje mistrzowi raport z tego, że Ci składali ludzi w ofierze demonom i wieszczyli ich powrót. Tymczasem w magokratycznym mieście Dalaran prorok usiluje przekonać przywódcę Kirin Toru - arcymaga Antonidasa - że trzeba rozpocząć ewakuację z racji powrotu demonów. Ten jednak bierze go tak jak król Terenas za szaleńca i oznajmia, że miasto-państwo nie upadło wcześniej i nie zrobi tego później. Rozmowę podsłuchuje Jaina Proudmoore, uczennica czarodzieja. Ma wobec proroka tajemnicze przeczucie że mówi prawdę, lecz nauczyciel uważa to za nieistotne. Wkrótce, mając złe przeczucia odnośnie zarazy szalejącej na północy prosi Proudmoore o wyprawę do północnego Lordaeronu, by sprawdziła czym ta zaraza jest. Trzy dni później przybywa na umówione wcześniej miejsce spotkania, gdzie przedstawia ją przyjaciel z dawnych lat - Arthas Menethil. Wprawdzie gonią ją ogry, ale ta zabija kulą ognia jednego, po czym z pomocą żywiołaka wody odgania drugiego. Zaraz potem ruszają sprawdzić czym jest ta epidemia. Ruszają wobec tego do Królewskiego Szlaku, lokalnej wioski położonej na północ od ich pozycji. Most okazuje się być zniszczony więc wybierają okrężną drogę. Kiedy docierają na drugi brzeg, spotykają piechurów walczących ze szkieletami wojownikami. Arthas i Jaina ruszają na pomoc, po czym słyszą przerażającą prawdę - to zmarli niedawno wieśniacy, którzy jakimiś nekromantycznymi sztuczkami zostali przywróceni do życia jako wojownicy. Wkrótce potem docierają do wioski Brill. Odkrywają, że wokół jednego z młynów całkowicie obumarło wszelkie życie, w tym ziemia wokół budowli. Okazuje się, że skrzynie obok mogą zawierać zakażone ziarno, będące przyczyną lokalnej epidemii. Jaina ma jednak nadzieję, że to nieprawda, ponieważ na skrzyni widnieje pieczęć Andorhalu - głównego punktu handlu zbożem w północnej części kraju, co może oznaczać rozrost liczby zarażeń na ponad setki wiosek. Niedługo potem spotykają kapłanów z Quel'Thalas, którzy przybyli wygnać nieśmierć z tych ziem. Jak się okazuje, centrum epidemii może być magazyn na drugim końcu wioski. Gdy tam docierają okazuje się że to prawda. Wkrótce potem spotykają nekromantę imieniem Kel'Thuzad. Zostawia ich by walczyli z kilkoma jego sługami oraz potężnym plugastwem - stworzonym z kilku trupów golemem o trzech rękach. Mimo ciężkiego boju udaje im się zniszczyć wrogie oddziały, a następnie zainfekowany magazyn. Grupa dociera po dniu wędrówki do Andorhalu. Spotykają akolitów, którzy robią coś z lokalną kopalnią złota. Paladyn i czarodziejka, nie czekając, atakują ich. Arthas własnoręcznie zabija jednego z tych, którym w porę nie udaje się uciec. Decydują się założyć bazę, by rozpocząć przeszukanie miasta. Wkrótce w płonącym mieście spotykają Kel'Thuzada, z którym zaczynają rozmowę. Okazuje się, że za wszystkim stoi Upiorny Władca - wampiryczny demon - imieniem Mal'Ganis. Sam zaś jest przywódcą tak zwanego Kultu Potępionych, których celem jest oczyszczenie świata ze wszelkiego życia. Wkrótce potem ścigają go, po czym dochodzi do potyczki z nim i jego sługami. Jak się jednak okazuje spóźnili się - armia nieumarłych nazywająca siebie Plagą już wywiozła skrzynie z zakażonym zbożem i rozesłała je po Lordaeronie. Grupa kieruje się wobec tego do największego w okolicy miasta znanego jako Hearthglen. Na miejscu odkrywają, że miasto zostało zaatakowane przez hordę nieumarłych, jednak udało się odeprzeć falę. Arthas nakazuje Jainie pędzić do Uthera po pomoc, a sam zostaje by bronić miasta i jego mieszkańców. Wkrótce odkrywa skrzynie, które zawierały skażone ziarno z Andorhalu, a lokalny żołnierz mówi że wieśniacy dostali swoje przydziały. Wówczas młody Menethil odkrywa straszliwą prawdę: zaraza nie zabija ludzi, lecz zmienia ich w nieumarłych. Kiedy zabijają zombie jakimi stali się natychmiast mieszkańcy paladyn organizuje obronę. Uther ma przybyć w ciągu 30 minut, więc organizuje obronę osady. Legiony nieumarłych szturmują miasto, niszcząc również wiele budowli, lecz mimo wszystko obrońcy odpierają zastępy. Wkrótce potem przybywają największe z sił pod wodzą dwóch liszów - Venima Iceblade'a i Calisa Wraithsona. Ścieżka Potępionych n n Inwazja na Kalimdor n n Koniec Wieczności n n Frakcje *Przymierze Lordaeronu - sojusz ludzi, Wysokich Elfów i krasnoludów, który pokonał Orczą Hordę podczas Drugiej Wojny, zmuszając do wycofania się do Draenoru. Przymierze osadziło orków w obozach internowania, lecz Ci zbuntowali się i uciekli w dzikie ostępy. Teraz Przymierze, choć osłabione wewnętrznymi problemami, panuje nad całymi Wschodnimi Królestwami. Ich głównym zadaniem jest znaleźć i zabić bądź osadzić z powrotem w obozach internowania wszystkich zielonoskórych. Dodatkowo zyskało wsparcie ze strony goblinów (wcześniej będących po stronie Hordy) oraz zwalcza opór ze strony Leśnych Trolli - sprzymierzeńców Hordy z Drugiej Wojny. **Siedem Królestw - **Zakon Srebrnej Dłoni - **Quel'Thalas - **Dzikie Młoty - **Miedziobrodzi - *Orcza Horda - związek orczych klanów, jakie najechały Azeroth 20 lat temu, niszcząc Królestwo Wichrogrodu, lecz zostały odparte przez Przymierze Lordaeronu i pokonane. Na skutek intrygi ucznia Ner'zhula - Gul'dana - stali się opętani żądzą przelewania krwi w wyniku wypicia krwi demona imieniem Mannoroth. Po wyzwoleniu Horda uległa reorganizacji w duchu szamańskim, zakazując wszelkich rzeczy związanych z demonami. Na początku gry ograniczają się jedynie do orków, lecz z czasem ruch ten zwiększa się o dżunglowe trolle i taurenów zamieszkujących Kalimdor. **Mroźne Wilki - **Czarna Skała - **Wojenna Pieśń - **Mroczna Włócznia - **Krwawe Kopyto - *Plaga - horda nieumarłych, czyli istot zmarłych wskutek Zarazy Nieumarłych bądź zabita przez jednego z żołnierzy tej frakcji, w wyniku czego ofiara zasiliła tą frakcję jako nowy żywy trup. Jej przywódcą jest Król Lisz, potężny byt jaki powstał wskutek działania Kil'jaedena, który torturował Ner'zhula i zmienił go w zaklętą zbroję. Od tego czasu nieumarli powiększyli się o zabitych nerubian i liszów - wiecznie żywych czarnoksiężników. Sama Plaga jest nie tylko potężną armią kierowaną przez nekromantów, lecz przede wszystkim stanowi forpocztę dla Płonącego Legionu - olbrzymiej armii demonów, której celem jest zniszczyć wszelkie życie na Azeroth. **Kult Potępionych - **Rycerze Śmierci - **Upiorni Władcy - *Strażnicy Nocnych Elfów - starożytna armia nieśmiertelnej rasy zwanej Nocnymi Elfami, od tysiącleci strzegąca Kalimdoru. 10 tysięcy lat temu pokonali oni Płonący Legion, teraz zaś strzegą lasu Ashenvale przed wszelakimi zagrożeniami. Ta mistyczna frakcja korzysta ze Starożytnych - żywych drzew - jako swoich głównych budynków, zaś za robotników ma ogniki. Kierują nimi Siostry Elune, prastary zakon wojowniczek z Tyrande Whisperwind na czele. Jednak w obliczu ponownego nadejścia Legionu oraz przybycia nowych ras uciekających z rodzimych ziem przed prastarym wrogiem Kaldorei potrzebują czegoś więcej niż tylko dotychczasowych sprzymierzeńców. **Siostry Elune - **Dzieci Cenariusa - **Druidzi - **Starożytni - Główne postacie *Prorok - tajemnicza postać, jaka pociąga za sznurki wśród śmiertelników. Teoretycznie jest zwykłym ludzkim magiem, który jednak wydaje się być szaleńcem. To z jego inicjatywy Horda rusza do Kalimdoru, a Jaina Proudmoore ewakuuje niedobitków ludzi z Lordaeronu, jak również to dzięki niemu już sprzymierzone Przymierze i Horda nawiązują współpracę z Nocnymi Elfami. Tuż przed ostatnią misją w trybie kampanii okazuje się, że tak naprawdę to Medivh, Ostatni Strażnik, dawniej spaczony przez ducha Sargerasa, jednak dzięki działaniom Garony i Khadgara jego dusza została uwolniona, a zmartwychwstał dzięki miłości swojej matki - Aegwynn - by powstrzymać Legion. *Arthas Menethil - dwudziestoparoletni paladyn, syn Wielkiego Króla Przymierza i monarchy Lordaeronu Terenasa Menethila, uczeń samego Uthera Lightbringera. Za wszelką cenę stara się ocalić swoich poddanych przed wszelkimi siłami mogącymi zniszczyć jego ukochany lud, czyli przed Hordą i Plagą. *Jaina Proudmoore - czarodziejka z Dalaranu, wysłana do Lordaeronu celem rozeznania się w sprawie panującej na północy Lordaeronu tajemniczej Zarazy. Wraz z Arthasem, przyjacielem z dawnych lat, odkrywa przerażające fakty odnośnie jej natury - to magiczna plaga wywołana przez nekromantę Kel'Thuzada, zmieniające umierających przez nią w nieumarłych, kolejnych żołnierzy Plagi. Za namową Medivha zbiera niedobitki ludzi z Królestwa Lordaeronu i innych Siedmiu Królestw, wyruszając do Kalimdoru by odnaleźć sposób na ocalenie świata. *Thrall - wódz Hordy, który dwa lata wcześniej wzniecił jako prawa ręka Orgrima Doomhammera powstanie w obozach internowania. Po śmierci mistrza został nowym przywódcą swojego ludu, poprzez dowodzenie ludem ukrywającym się wśród gór lordaerońskich. Szaman, który odbudował Orczą Hordę, teraz jednak całkowicie porzucając demoniczną niewolę, a przynajmniej tak się mu wydaje. Na początku gry, za radą tajemniczego Proroka, kieruje się do Kalimdoru dzięki kradzieży ludzkich statków. *Muradin Miedziobrody - krasnolud, przywódca ekspedycji do Northrendu, która wyruszyła poszukiwać artefaktu zwanego Ostrzem Mrozu. Były mentor Arthasa, którego wyćwiczył w posługiwaniu się bronią białą. Stary przyjaciel króla Terenasa i brat Magniego Miedziobrodego, będącego królem Żelaznej Kuźni, jest weteranem Drugiej Wojny tak jak Uther. *Tyrande Whisperwind - *Archimonde - główny antagonista gry. Eredar Man'ari, dowódca sił inwazyjnych Płonącego Legionu na Azeroth, pan Króla Lisza oraz całej Plagi. Jego celem jest zniszczenie wszelkiego życia na planecie, poczynając od Lordaeronu. Początkowo nie jest on ujawniony, jednakże ujawniony zostaje podczas przedziału kampanii nieumarłych, w której rozkazuje zaatakować żołnierzom Plagi magokratyczne miasto Dalaran, celem zdobycia Księgi Medivha, dzięki której będzie mógł przybyć na Azeroth. Jest prawą ręką Kil'jaedena - twórcy Króla Lisza - a co za tym idzie lewą samego Sargerasa, twórcy demonicznej armii. *Malfurion Stormrage - *Król Lisz/Ner'zhul - dawniej orczy szaman, obecnie przemieniony w ducha zaklętego w magicznym pancerzu. Znany z dodatku do drugiej części, był wtedy wodzem Hordy Draenoru. Gdy Draenor się rozpadał uciekł wraz ze swoimi pobratymcami przez jeden z portali, gdzie znalazł go, a następnie torturował Kil'jaeden. Ostatecznie zgodził się na jego ultimatum, zostając jego sługą. Jako Król Lisz jest przywódcą Plagi, będącej awangardą Płonącego Legionu. *Uther Lightbringer - bohater z czasów Drugiej Wojny i legendarny paladyn. Jeden z założycieli Zakonu Srebrnej Dłoni, jaki wsławił się w walce przeciwko orczym czarnoksiężnikom. Teraz, po prawie 15 latach jest mistrzem młodego Arthasa Menethila, szkoląc go w fechtunku paladyna. Ma wielkie nadzieje w związku z młodzieńcem, który mimo swojego wieku jest świetnie wyszkolony w walce z siłami ciemności. *Sylvanas Windrunner - młodsza siostra Allerii Windrunner, która zaginęła w trakcie inwazji na orczy świat. W związku z tym została nową generał komandosów z Silvermoon. Dzielna i nieustępliwa brała aktywny udział w Drugiej Wojnie, kiedy to Horda wspomogła Amanów w ataku na Quel'Thalas. Obecnie nadal prowadzi wojnę z Leśnymi Trollami. Wobec Przymierza ma mieszane odczucia, jednak wspomaga ich w przypadku konieczności walki z Plagą szalejącą w północnym Lordaeronie. *Cairne Bloodhoof - *Mannoroth - Władca Otchłani, odpowiedzialny za wypaczenie orczej rasy. Jego krew została podana przez Gul'dana nieświadomym orkom, którzy przeistoczyli się dzięki niej w żywe maszyny do zabijania wszystkiego dookoła. Jest zaufanym porucznikiem Archimonde'a i razem z Tichondriusem pełni rolę jego osobistego adiutanta. *Grommash Hellscream - *Illidan Stormrage - *Tichondrius - *Kel'Thuzad - *Mal'Ganis - *Cenarius - Ciekawostki *Częśc z wydarzeń w grze jest opisana w ramach książki Arthas: Przebudzenie Króla Lisza napisanej przez Christie Golden. *Warcraft III był pierwszą grą z serii Warcraft i osadzoną w jej uniwersum, jaka została wydana z polskimi napisami oraz dubbingiem. Jednocześnie nie licząc Heroes of the Storm i spin-offu w postaci Hearthstone ze wszystkich czterech gier to tylko trzecia część serii została spolonizowana. Ani World of Warcraft, ani Orcs & Humans czy Tides of Darkness nie została wydana po polsku. *W ramach kampanii wprowadzającej były jeszcze trzy misje, lecz zostały one wycięte z finałowej wersji. Ostatecznie przywrócono je w dodatku The Frozen Throne jako kampanię dodatkową, poza głównym zestawem, zaś jako finałową dołączono w ramach edycji odświeżonej. en:Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos da:Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos de:Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos es:Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos fr:Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos it:Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos no:Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos ru:Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos ---- Opis fabuły Tymczasem ten sam prorok przylatuje (potrafi przyjąć postać kruka) na zebranie ludzi w sprawie tajemniczej Plagi, która dotknęła krainy północy. Przynosi on ostrzeżenie o nadchodzącym końcu ludzkości i potrzebie wędrówki do Kalimdoru. Zostaje jednak wyrzucony. W tym samym czasie książę Arthas, paladyn, syn króla Terenasa, spotyka się z Utherem. Przynosi wieści o planowanym ataku klanu Orków Czarnej Skały na bezbronne miasto. Uther powierza zadanie Arthasowi, któremu obrona miasta się powodzi, niestety pojmano kilku wieśniaków. Po kolejnych walkach z orkami, Arthas zaniepokojony jest wezwaniem demonów, którego dokonał jeden z przywódców Czarnej Skały. Wkrótce wraz z przyjaciółką Jainą Proudmoore wędruje do krain północy. Tam odkrywa nowych wrogów. Są to nieumarli. Nekromanta Kel'Thuzad przyznaje się do rozesłania plagi. Wkrótce ginie z rąk Arthasa. Plaga atakuje mieszkańców Lordaeronu, zamieniając ich w zombie. Wkrótce młody paladyn walczy z upiornym władcą Mal'Ganisem o dusze mieszkańców Stratholme. Wpada jednocześnie w konflikt ze swoim dawnym przyjacielem i przełożonym Utherem. Po rzezi Arthas wyrusza do krain Northend z Kapitanem, tam gdzie Mal Ganis obiecywał mu spotkanie. Na miejscu spotyka Muradina, króla gór. Przybył on, aby zbadać legendę o Ostrzu Mrozu. Arthas zobaczył w tej broni sposób na pozbycie się Mal Ganisa i zniszczenie nieumarłych. W czasie prób zdobycia Ostrza coraz bardziej stacza się z drogi paladynów i staje się mściwy. Nie dopuszcza do myśli, że własny ojciec wysłał za nim pościg. W końcu zdobywa Ostrze Mrozu, kosztem pamięci Muradina. Po zabiciu Mal Ganisa, odchodzi na pustkowie. Miecz zdobył całkowitą władzę nad jego duszą. Po powrocie do domu zabija ojca, co doprowadza Lordaeron do chaosu. Arthas stracił ostatki człowieczeństwa. W końcu spotyka się z innym Upiornym Władcą, Tichondriusem. Wykonuje jego polecenia. W czasie misji zdobycia urny, w której mógłby przechować szczątki niegdyś zabitego Kel'Thuzada, Arthas zabija Uthera. Następnie wyrusza do krain elfów, gdzie znajduje się jedyne miejsce umożliwiające powrót nekromanty do życia. Miasto Wysokich Elfów zostaje spustoszone, a Kel'Thuzad wraca pod postacią lisza. Wyjaśnia on prawdziwy powód przybycia nieumarłych do Azeroth. Mówi, że to wszystko jest tylko przygotowaniem do przybycia na ziemię demonów z Płonącego Legionu, na czele z ich panem Archimondem. Po wielu walkach z czarodziejami, Kel'Thuzadowi udaje się przyzwać mrocznego pana. Ten jednak daje władze upiornym władcom, konkurentom Arthasa i Kel'Thuzada. Mag uważa jednak to za część planu Króla Lisza. Jedno z największych miast Lordaeronu zostaje zniszczonych, a kraina ludzi zostaje skazana na zniszczenie. W tym samym czasie na brzegi Kalimdoru przybywają orkowie. Ich flotę rozdzielił sztorm, więc Thrall początkowo dysponuje małym oddziałem. Próbuje zyskać jakąś informację o Gromie. W czasie podróży napotyka na "konioludzi", którzy okazują się wrogo nastawieni do przybyszów. Zabijają również tutejszych tubylców. Po walkach, Thrall spotyka starego Wodza Taurenów, Cairne'a. Ten mówi młodemu przywódcy o wyroczni, która może pomóc orkom odnaleźć ich przeznaczenie. Prosi też o pomoc w ochronie konwoju, który wędruje do lepszych krain, w których taureni będą mogli żyć z dala od wrogów. Po tym wszystkim Thrall natyka się na Groma, walczącego z ludźmi. Podobno przywędrowali tutaj wraz z orkami. Thrall nie chce denerwować ludzkiej ekspedycji i przestrzega Groma przed atakiem na nich. Ten jednak postępuje na przekór. Wkrótce potem wodzowie rozdzielają się. Thrall wędruje wraz z Cairnem do wyroczni, a Grom musi zbudować bazę na obrzeżach lasu. Okazuje się, że las ten jest pod pieczą Nocnych Elfów. Od razu elfy uznały za świętokradztwo niszczenie lasów Ashenvale i wydały wyrok na orki. Tymczasem do krainy przybywa po 10 tys. lat Mannoroth. Chce odnowić przymierze krwi zawarte niegdyś z orkami. Ma w tym własny cel, gdyż chce zemścić się na Cenariusie, półbogu Nocnych Elfów. Spragnieni krwi orkowie na czele z Gromem, wypijają splugawioną krwią demona wodę ze źródła, stając się Orkami Chaosu. Zabijają Cenariusa, ułatwiając drogę Płonącemu Legionowi. W tym samym czasie Thrall za pomocą Wiwern dostaje się do wyroczni. Okazuje się, że porady szuka tu też Jaina, przywódczyni ekspedycji ludzi. Wyrocznią okazuje się być kruczy prorok. Twierdzi on, że ich przeznaczeniem jest połączyć siły i pokonać Legion. Zjednoczone siły ludzi i orków przybywają pod lasy Ashenvale. Thrall dowiaduje się o szaleństwie Groma i postanawia mu pomóc. Zaklina jego duszę w krysztale i po oczyszczeniu, Grom wraca do swojej postaci. Po tym wszystkim, obaj przywódcy orków postanawiają raz na zawsze uwolnić się spod władzy demonów. W walce z Mannorothem ginie Grom, a orkowie zostają raz na zawsze wyzwoleni. Mimo to wędrują dalej do Ashenvale, doprowadzając tym samym Nocne Elfy do furii. Tyrande, kapłanka księżyca, z niepokojem obserwowała pochód Przymierza i Hordy do świętych lasów. Podczas wędrówki została zaatakowana przez posłańców Płonącego Legionu i Spotyka Achrimonde'a. Ostatecznie udaje jej się wymknąć. Podejmuje decyzję o obudzeniu druidów. Najpierw, z pomocą rogu Cenariusa, obudziła swojego kochanka, Malfuriona. Następnie, uciekając przed plagą niszczącą las, obudzili Druidów Pazurów. Z kolei potem nadszedł czas na pobudkę Druidów Szponów. Podczas wędrówki podziemiami, dochodzi do małej sprzeczki między Furionem a Tyrande, wskutek czego rozdzielili się. Strażnik Gaju powędrował spełnić misję, a Kapłanka uwolnić brata Furiona, ekscentrycznego Łowcę Demonów Illidana, uwięzionego przez ponad 10 tysięcy lat w więzieniu. Furion tymczasem napotyka przeszkodę w postaci przemienionych w niedźwiedzie Druidów Szponów. Ostatecznie udaje mu się uwolnić ich ze zwierzęcych form i zdobyć pomoc. Uwolniony Illidan napotyka na Arthasa. Rycerz prosi go o zniszczenie artefaktu, który miał odpowiadać za splugawienie lasu. Illidan spełnia jego prośbę i zyskuje postać demona. Następnie wyruszył zabić Tichondriusa. Przypłacił to jednak kosztem własnej duszy. Następnie zostaje wypędzony przez swojego brata. Prorok Medivh organizuje spotkanie trzech zwaśnionych ras. Przedstawia swój prawdziwy cel. Wkrótce potem zjednoczone siły ludzi, orków i nocnych elfów niszczą Płonący Legion. Lord Archimonde wpada w zastawioną przez Furiona pułapkę na górze Hyjal, dzięki czemu Drzewo Życia było już bezpieczne. Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Warcraft III Kategoria:Reign of Chaos